My Butterflly
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: What if one day Yuki accidentally taste blood in her mouth and four new night student enter that academy.In Yuki past she know them. What going to happened to Yuki? YK / YZ
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm ELLIE 31773 nice to meat you all. I hope you enjoy my fic as much as I'm writing it.

What if one day Yuki accidently taste blood in her mouth and at that same time four new night student enter that academy. What going to happened to Yuki?

_MY BUTTERFLY _

Chapter 1

Home economic was the most hated subject that ever existed. Yuki hate the subject because she sucks at cooking. Thank god that Yori was there with her. Yori is the only friend that Yuki have other than Zero.

Yuki was paying attention on steering the beef stew while Yori cut the vegetable when she cut her finger. Yuki notice a small cut on Yori hand and immediately pull the finger in her mouth. Yuki pull out a plaster out from her pocket. Yuki always keep spare plaster for emergency time

" Yuki what are you doing. It's only a small cut you don't have to that. Thank you for your quick move maybe next time let's just wash's it in with water. Come on let finish up and eat." Yori put the vegetable in the stew while Yuki get the rice while saying sorry.

"I'm very sorry about that Yori but I don't know what happen my body just reacts" Yuki put the bowl of rice while Yori serve the beef stew. Yori decided to play a prank on Yuki

"Maybe you are a vampire Yuki that why you suck my finger for blood didn't you. You are a vampire."

Suddenly Yuki sweat droop "Yori you believed in vampire?"

Yori just giggle at Yuki "You are so naïve Yuki there is no such thing as vampire. I was joking with you so don't have to be so uptight on those things." Yuki smile and eat the meal later went to the next class.

When both of them reach the class Zero was there waiting for them in next class. When the girl went to home economy the guys go to another class. Zero can felt something was off with Yuki. Zero notice a plaster on Yori hand so he asks Yuki what happened. Yuri answer to Zero that Yori cut her finger.

Zero notice that something wrong with Yuki but he just push the idea back as both of them was busy in the last few days. Nothing bad is going too happened to Yuki. With that thought out of his head Zero just went to sleep so did Yuki as both of them are the guardian of the school day and night.

Yuki fell asleep so fast that by the time Yori get comfortable with her sit Yuki dose of to sleep. Yori wanted to wake her up but looking at her face look so peaceful she didn't have the heart to wake Yuki up. It will be much fun for the teacher to wake them up instead.

After the class ended Zero wakes up just to see the teacher get out from the class. The teacher give a warning , next time detention for the both of you. Yori went to wake up Yuki but she didn't wake up. So Zero ask her to go back to the dorm first he will take Yuki back to the dorm later. Yori say good bye to Zero and went out.

Zero look at Yuki sleeping with a smile on her face , he love the way Yuki smile it make him feel happy and warmth in his heart from the first time he saw her. Yuki help Zero clean himself from the blood with light touch like he is going to break. The one who take care of him without any question just giving her love and also her blood to him even mean the death of her.

While Zero staring at the sleeping Yuki. Yuki was having a dream about her family for the first time in her life. Under a sakura tree in full bloom she was playing with five people but she can't see their faces. Who are they Yuki didn't know but she knew that the faceless people are her friend. The joy and laughter they were making prove it. Then she saw two adult nearby with a panic basket waiting for them to come. Yuki hear the women call them one by one to come eat then she hear Zero voice calling her back from her dream land.

With that Yuki wake up and stare eye to eye at Zero only an inch from kissing each other. Both of them jerk away.

" What the hell did you wake me up for its was a nice dream that I have about" Yuki was thinking about what did she dream about by its look like she forget about it all ready like the dream never happened at all. Yuki just like froze for a moment.

"So what did you dream about don't tell me that you forget it all ready . I would guess from the look and the smiling face it must be Kaname-sempai " Zero was teasing Yuki while dusting his cloth from the dirt.

"You so full of it aren't you Zero. Maybe it's not me who dreaming of him but you as you call Kaname-sempai as you arrival. Come on we are late on out duty and right now the girl is fussing around the night class. Come on." Yuki grab Zero and drag him to duty so that the secrets didn't burst out.

By the time they reach the gate it looks like Aido was surrounded by a mob of fan girl same as the other but not as wild as Aido fan girl. Yuki pull out her rod out to push the fan girl out of the way while Zero shot his gun in mid air. The fan girl run like wild because of the sound of the gun leaving the night class alone.

Yuki went to look at Aido. He is on the ground with swirling eyes and went to see Kaname next.

"Are you Ok Kaname sempai? We are sorry for being late something came at class and we could not leave. I'm very sorry about what happened to the night class and especially to Aido-san. I'll make sure it will never happen again I promise to you Kaname-sempai." Yuki apologies to Kaname with a slight blush on her check.

"No it's not your fault or Kiryu-san , lately both of you are very tired watching after all of us for quite some time. Both of you need time to yourself too. Nothing serious happened and none of us are hurt. Aido will wake up soon so don't worry Yuki. Next time please takes care of yourself better. Yuki your having a slight fever please go back to you dorm and take a rest . I'll make sure nothing will happen tonight so don't worry." Kaname put his hand on her forehead and tuck some of her hair behind her ears.

At that time Yuki heart beat so fast that Kaname can hear it out loud. The touch from Kaname hand remind her of some one that she know and so close to her heart but she didn't remember it at too fondly but her mind and body is telling her another feeling.

"Ok Kaname –sempai and thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine it's just a fever nothing more. Tomorrow I will be in tip top shape so don't worry about small thing like this Kaname-sempai, you have much more important thing to think about." Yuki head was spinning form the smell of lavender from Kaname cloth. Yuki love the smell of lavender. She was about to faint but she could never show weakness to Kaname.

With a smile on his lips Kaname walk to Kiryu "Please Kiryu-san take Yuki back to the headmaster and take care of her, she sick. We can take care our self for a few days so don't worry about us. You will take care of Yuki until she better" Kaname stare at Kiryu with a death glare his eyes glow red and the other walk to class leaving Yuki worried at Zero while Zero could senses that Kaname was real serious when he gave that order to him that ass he didn't have to command him to take of Yuki he will die for her.

Yuki was worry about the both of them. She love both of them Zero a brother in all her life and Kaname as her hero and the man that she love. Yuki just hid it behind long lost past about Kaname saving her. Yuki knew that she love Kaname as a lover but he is a vampire and she was human. Yuki know it's impossible but she wanted to love him even its just one side to him.

Yuki went to cheer up Zero mood but as her walk to Zero her world become dark black and Zero catch her before Yuki hit the ground.

Ok how it was good, bad, terrible you name it. Should I continue or deleted it.

ELLIE 31773

Review if not I just deleted it because it's not good enough for you guys to review it.

Thank you very much. Kidding I'll never do that to my story even its supper suck. So don't worry just please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna , it's me ELLIE 31773 . I'm so sorry because I did not update MY Butterfly fic. I have been busy with my daily life. Thank you so much for your nice review and advice for me to improve more.

My Butterfly

Chapter 2

Kaname know that Yuki will faint. He could feel Yuki giving a strong aura from her vampire blood. The once nice dream he created for her will shatter. He waited for this day to come to see his beloved Yuki. Her transformation in to a vampire will be complete in a few days.

Kaname look at a picture of Yuki and Zero hugging each other so happily. In his left hand was a dagger, he stab the dagger in to Zero picture. How he hated Zero for always be by Yuki side. For him to see her only from far places. Soon Yuki will be by his side again like when they are little. He pulls out a music box in his drawer. It has beautiful carving of butterfly and roses.

When he opens the music box, it play a song that his mother Juuri Kuran singing a song its call solitude of the ocean depth.

"If you close your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."

"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."

I can't recall that gentle voice

In the depths of my mourning heart.

Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,

Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.

At this moment that will never come twice,

You are all I can see.

A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone.

Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart.

Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,

For the warmth that I should not have known.

Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on.

Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.

Beyond the darkness,

You are all I can see.

The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,

Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.

I know that there's a future where we will love each other.

Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again,

At this moment that will never come twice,

You are all I can see.

How he love to hear she sang it again. Kaname remember that one time, when mother and Yuki sang it together with him playing the piano. Yuki voice was so enchanting and her eyes lets people drown in it color. In that music box are picture of the Kuran family. His father the king of vampire Haruka Kuran by his side was his mother Juuri Kuran as the queen and Yuki Kuran and him, Kaname Kuran.

The second picture was Yuki, him and four of Yuki guardian. When Yuki was born she was kept a secret because many vampires wanted to use her as a pure blood. Haruka and Juuri choose four noble vampires to be with Yuki as her friend to protect her from danger.

Valgaav was an orphan that Juuri save from human after his family was killed by vampire hunter.

Athrun Zala was the son of Patrick Zala a friend of Haruka and Juuri. He is protected under Haruka wing after his family was wiped by the vampire council.

Marik Ishtar and his sister Anzu Ishtar was save by Kaname .

The four guardians are loyal to Yuki and love her personality. When the accident happened and Yuki mind was seal about her past. The four of them went apart with each other and one day they promise to come back when Yuki regain her memory back, to guard the queen one again.

A smile on Kaname face as he put back the picture in to the music box and look the new night student form on his desk. At last, the final pieces of the chess board are finally complete. Soon the queen will rise from her slumber and he will taste her blood.

Kaname take a look at outside of his room with the sun shine brightly. Then Ichijo knock the door and enter in his room.

"It's been so long since you smile like that Kaname , I'm happy for you. I have finish Yuki room and also the new night student that you ask. If isn't anything else I will be going. I still have to finish reading a manga that Yuki give me." Ichijo smile at Kaname .

"Thank you very much Ichijo , maybe later you will escort me to visit Yuki later after class. Tell the other to wait down stairs. I'm going to introduce them to the new student." Ichijo went out of Kaname room.

Kaname eyes turn very red for a moment. A red butterfly appeared flying and landed on his lips as it flew out side with the kiss from Kaname to his special person.

Zero has a funny feeling about what happened to Yuki. Yuki never fall sick in her entire life. Even headmaster Cross is acting weird. He didn't worry about Yuki. She is still sleeping for three day after she fainted with a high fever. He always loves Yuki and worry aimless for her but right now he didn't even twitch.

Right now he must find out about what happened to the old geezer. At night he keeps staring at Yuki and him mood is sad all of a sudden like Yuki is going to leave him. He holds her hand and says loving word to Yuki as she is going away. That why I have to find out, for Yuki sake I must know her past. I guessed that headmaster Cross know it all.

The time he get to the headmaster office Zero open the door. Headmaster Cross have guest with him at the moment.

"Zero the person that I was looking for. Let me introduce you to the new student of Cross academy. Valgaav , Athrun Zala, Marik and Anzu Ishtar they are the new night student. I want you to bring them to see Kaname. I will answer your question later." The look on headmaster Cross face, never in his life Zero seen it before.

"You owe me big time headmaster Cross." Without complain Zero and the new student went to see Kaname.

"So you are Zero Kiryu I have heard many interesting story about you on our way here to Cross academy. The person that Yuki Cross gives her blood too. For a person to be a vampire hunter and also a vampire that must be hard for you little mortal." Marik just laugh at Valgaav comment at Zero.

Zero was piss at this Valgaav. His hand went to his pistol to shoot that vampire but it was too late. Anzu all ready put her gun at Zero head. The same gun as him a bloody rose. It happened so fast even with Zero eye sight he didn't see the girl move.

"Please Kiryu-san just ignore what Valgaav said he is just playing with you. He just wants an excuse to hunt you down for attacking him. He wants you to attack him." Anzu pull back the gun from Zero head.

"We can finish this child play later Valgaav, he is not going anywhere. There is more important mater for us to deal right now. Please Kiryu-san we mean you no harm but we just want to see Kaname sama." Athrun stare at Valgaav and ask him to apologies to Zero.

Valgaav just look away and apologies to Zero. Zero just surprise to see that someone as Athrun can make Valgaav follow his demand. He must be careful around this new vampire because they are at the same level as him or more. From watching them it makes Zero skin crawl compare to Aido and the other.

"Whatever let's get going to the moon dorm before I just decided to dump you all here. For all I know that the four of you know how to get to the moon dorm. I'm just some innocent by stander that caught in headmaster Cross game with you all." Zero just sighs at that tough.

"This is my stop, here is the moon dome. You can find him in side. I still have a class to attend to." Zero ready to leave them when Marik catch his hand.

"Since your been so nice to us even we did play with you so here is you reward." Marik went to Zero and whisper some words in to his ears. Zero push Marik from his ears and his eyes was full with emotion and denied about the fact what Marik told him just now.

"I will never believe about what you're saying. We hardly know each other, I will never believe that shit that came out of your mouth." Zero when running back to see headmaster Cross about the information about Yuki. It will never be true, Yuki is a human.

When all the commotion out there is happening Yuki is safe. In the headmaster visitor room, sleeping in her night dress. Yuki's hair grown longer than her usual length for hair, her skin was pale. A red butterfly come in from an open window and went to her lips as a kiss from Kaname.

I hope this will satisfy you hunger for my new up dated.

Did I have improved or I still suck at it.

ELLIE 31773


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much for the nice review. The review kept me alive and figuring how to up dated the next chapter. I'm very sorry because it took me so long to up dated. I'm kind of stuck on the plot and the bad guy in this fic. I hope you all enjoy the up dated.

My Butterfly

Chapter 3

Slowly Yuki open her eyes and look around her surroundings. Her body hurt so much if feels like someone was eating her soul from inside. All Yuki can see was red all over the room. Suddenly she crave the sense of blood in her mouth, somebody was calling her. He is chanting her name to go to him. Kaname is chanting her name or his blood or something like that. Yuki can't stand it anymore, it hurt so much she wanted to call for anybody but she can't.

Yuki tug on the bed sheet for comfort, her body is craving for blood and its killing her inside out. Yuki move to see herself in the mirror. She was surprise to see herself her hair was longer, her skin was paler like Kaname and her eyes were red.

Yuki was shock to see how she looks like a vampire. She didn't get bitten by anyone but Zero. No that can be, Zero turn her into a vampire only a pure blood can turn a human in to a vampire. Then the flashback of her past life.

Forget about that, Yuki can't handle it any more all she wanted was blood now. She wanted to move but it hurt so much like she is dying right now. Then she could see someone at the window then it went blurry all of the sudden.

Kaname jump in to the room to see Yuki almost finish her transformation at the last stage. He went to her side and touch her body until her reach her cheekbone. His beautiful Yuki at last wake up from her deep slumber. Yuki look like mother so much, it's time to finish her transformation and end her suffering.

Kaname carry her to the window to take her away to the moon dome when the door suddenly opens with Zero point the bloody rose at him.

"Put Yuki down and I let you live, vampire." Zero aiming to kill Kaname when the headmaster Cross come into the room " Zero stop it if you kill Kaname then Yuki will die because to complete her transformation she must drink his blood to became a full vampire or she will die right now.".

"I rather let her die then to be a filthy vampire under his command. Yuki is a good girl she can't be a blood sucking monster like him. I rather kill her myself if that happened to her." Zero hand was shacking to hold the gun at Kaname face. He knew what that new night student said about Yuki. Yuki is Kaname little sister and his fiancé.

He knows that all along from the first time he taste her blood and then Kaname but he just denied it as long as Yuki is human there is no way kaname can turn Yuki in to a vampire as long as he still wanted her to be far away from that man he hates so much, Kaname Kuran.

"You are forgetting something Zero that you are one of us as well and you are saying like you are human right now. Remember that without Yuki help right now you as good as dead. That how you repay her by killing her. If she died I will gladly kill myself because there is no meaning of my life any more. Please give her a change to live. Yuki been hurting for a long time without her memory and divided between us fighting for her . It's up to you for the last decision." Kaname close his eyes and bring Yuki closer to his body.

Tears flow out of Zero eyes, how could he kill the person he love so much. He drops his gun in to the floor "Next time I see you and Yuki doing harm to other human I will kill both of you and every living vampire in this school. I'm a hunter even I'm curse to be a vampire my duty to my family is to kill vampire." Zero pick up the gun and went out the room after he is out of the headmaster home he started to run to the boys dome.

"Please take care of her Kaname , she the only girl that I have in this world. The rest leave it to me. I have Yuki transfer to the night class. One more thing Kaname-san watch out for him. From what I have heard he is waking up as Yuki as well. I will send her cloth to the dorm as soon as possible." With that headmaster Cross look outside of Yuki room as Kaname bring Yuki back.

He knew that one day all would come to this day and yet he never given on hope that human and vampire can live with one another. At least it turns out much nicer then then way he predicted in his dream. He just wishes that Zero could just accept that he is a vampire as much as Kaname and Yuki.

The wind blow so ever so softly saying that it's going to be fine between the three of as a sign from the heaven like Juuri and Haruka are watching them.

)()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Kaname bring Yuki at the nearby lake under the shady tree that she love to hang around. He tugs some of her hair under her ear and sinks his fang in to her neck. Yuki can feeled the pain in her body go away and replacing it with pleasure. Yuki stared to move around as she opens her eyes to see that Kaname-sempai was biting her in the neck. She begin to fight Kaname fron sucking her blood dry.

Yuki can feel her heart slowly began to stop and she closed her eyes for one last time. After Kaname finish drinking her blood. Kamane cut his wrist and let the blood flow in to her mouth and the transformation is complete. Yuki was sleeping in his arms as he brings her back to the moon dorm.

Everyone in the moon dorm could smell Yuki and Kaname blood floating around the air. The four guardians just smile at each other and went to knock on the moon dorm door.

Ichijo, Kain, Aidou, Shiki, Ruka and Rima look at the door as the new comer in to the dorm.

"We are the new student of the night class.. Let us introduce our self while Kaname-sama reaches here with his lover. I'm Valgaav, a friend of Yuki Kuran"

"I'm Athrun Zala the son of Patrick Zala. I'm Yuki Kuran friend and her helper."

"I'm Marik Ishtar and next to me my sister Anzu Ishtar. We are also a friend of Yuki Kuran."

The door of the moon dorm flung open with Kaname and Yuki in his hand.

Everyone was shock to see Yuki in Kaname hand. Her hairs was longer and her skin were pale like them. The new comers knelt on the floor.

"Welcome back Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama. We are happy to see both of you together. Congratulation to you Kaname-sama in retrieving your sister." Athrun went to kiss Yuki hand

"We are people under her court are here to be under her guidance again. As the four of us live to serve the Kuran family." Anzu went to kiss Yuki hand.

Valgaav and Marik just stand up and bow at Kaname and Yuki.

Kaname just smile at all of them and went to sit at the sofa while Yuki resting on his lap.

Kaname introduce his court to Yuki court and star the story about his sister Yuki Kuran and why she is keep hidden until now. After he finishes his story Aidou just went a little bit paler than usual. After the tough of testing Yuki blood and some time teasing her around make him felt nervous .

" I'm going to bring Yuki to her room. Valgaav and Marik please go to Sayori Wakaba in the sun dorm at erase her memory of my sister and make sure that Zero Kiryu forget everything and let him come to me after you done with him. Athrun and Anzu please guard Yuki in her room." Kaname climb the stair with Athrun and Anzu flowing him from behind to Yuki room.

"Nice meeting all of you under Kaname-sama after this we are as family don't we? The Takuma family, Hanabusa family , Akatsuki family, Senri family , Touya family and Souen family as the Kaname court and we are from the Zala and Ishtar family from Yuki court." Valgaav just show his fang and bow to them.

"Don't worry about him Souen and Senri-san he means no harm it's just the way he is. The only female he wanted to sink his fang to is my sister Anzu don't take it to heart about he is talking about. Sorry but we have to go now. See you all later." Valgaav and Marik went out of the moon dorm and closed the door on their out.

That all that I could think about right now. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! REVIEW!

ELLIE31773


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii it's me ELLIE31773. It's been three years since I update my VK fic. I sorry for my absent from . I was having a hard time with some really bad review from my other fic that I stop writing all together but now I came out from my shell and start writing back. This time I remember to take the good review to my heart and the suck off review just can drown them self.

I have edit chapter one to three and I hope it turn out to be more smooth for you all to read.

Now of with the next chapter that I stop with!

My butterfly

Chapter 4

Yori is worry about her best friend it's the fourth day Yuki spend her night at headmaster cross home. She got news from Zero that Yuki is down with a fever and resting. She was relieved that Yuki is just sick but her heart is telling her otherwise. It's not like Yuki to left her all alone without any news or even calls her hand phone. Maybe she visits her tomorrow after finish school to put her heart at ease.

With that decided Yori went to get ready for bed. She heard that someone knock the door so she went to see who is it? Yori was surprise to see two guys in front of her. He eyes went up and down scanning the two strangers.

"May I help you? If you are looking for the boy's dorm it's the other building this is the girl's dorm." Yori six senses tell her to shut the door and call Zero for help but it was too late the last thing she heard was "sweet dream my dear" from Marik and she fall to the floor in deep sleep.

" Marik you supposed to catches her not let her fall on the floor." Valgaav just look at Yori on the floor.

"You the one to say it so why didn't you catch her instead. The girl is not dead yet so that mean nothing to me. Remember Kaname Sama ask us to erase her memory not to treat her like a princess." Marik just look at Valgaav and the Yori a few time back and forth.

"Are we going to go with Kaname Sama plan or we ignore it and do it our style. Judge by the room this girl love our Yuki Hime very much. I don't want to be at the end of Yuki Hime anger. So let us alter some of her memory so she would still be friend with Yuki Hime and not freak out about vampire. She will act as a spy around the school and fill in Yuki place as the school Prefect." Valgaav smile at Marik.

"I love the way you thing Valgaav. It's so easy like taking a candy from a baby. Come on the faster the better we still have bigger fish to kill tonight." Marik carry Yori to her bed and alter some of her memory and tuck her to bed.

Valgaav just snicker at Marik action. He always have a soft spot for little girl as he love his sister so much. Both of them leave the girl dorm and went to see Zero . Marik and Valgaav found him under a shady sakura tree. He was venting out his anger on the poor tree.

"Look at that! What mister Zero doing to the poor tree. Why don't Marik and I help you with your problem? It's been a while since we have a good fight. Come on let's dance." Valgaav read to strike mean while Marik just watching the fight.

"Val we only have fiveminuets so end it as soon as you can. I'm tired and I want my Anzu time." Marik just yawn.

Valgaav transform into his second form. His eyes turn to amber like a cat eyes , his nail turn to blood red and a horn come out from his head and black wing sprout out from his back. Zero was shock to see such a creature still alive. He heard story about dragon in his bed time story but he didn't expect it to be real.

"Surprise surprise now you know my secret. Let start the game." Valgaav went straight to Zero with his claw and Zero pull bloody rose and shoot at Valgaav.

Zero pull back ward after the bullet hit Valgaav on his right shoulder. Valgaav just stand on the spot not moving suddenly his wing spread wide and he start to laugh so hard.

"A nice gun you have their Kiryu san. Usually a bullet can't hurt dragon skin but your gun just manage to make my left arm numb and you reflect are quit fast too. If you not fast enough to shoot before I reach my second step you head will be rolling on the ground right now. I want to see how you doge my second attack." Valgaav was read for the second blow when Marik butt in.

"That enough Val time is up. Change back to your normal self. Tonight is your luck night Zero Kiryu that you are still alive. Tomorrow you friend Yori will take Yuki place as a perfect. Don't worry she know all about Vampire in this school. I alter a few of her memory so she will be safe." Marik and Valgaav just left Zero.

The first time Zero felt so lost. First he wake up in reality that Yuki was a vampire and that was hard for him to take in but what just happen now top up to a higher level. Look like the new night student is not ordinary vampire now that he know that Valgaav is a dragon so what about the other three. He really needs to talk Kaname even he didn't want to. Zero is 100% sure that Kaname is waiting for him to come.

!#$%^&*() !#$%^&*()

Athrun open Yuki bed room door for Kaname . Anzu watch outside while Kaname and Athrun went inside. Kaname slowly put Yuki on the bed. After 10 years Kaname has wait for his love to be by his side. All his hard work paid off as Yuki is not safe under his protection. He tucks some wild hair from her face and kisses her lips.

"It's good to see you again Kaname heika." Athrun kneel in front kaname .

"Like wise to you Athrun. Sorry to cut short on our conversations but it look like my guest is here. Come let introduce you to our friend" Kamane look at Yuki and went outside.

Ichijo , Aido , Kain , Ruka , Senri and Rima was talking to one a another about Yuki and the new night student that claim as Yuki court when the front door burst open with Zero at the entrance.

"Kaname come out and face me. "

"No need for you to shout Kiryu san. I can hear you clearly over here" Kamane and Athrun walk down the stair.

" I see that you ran in to Marik and Valgaav. It's a miracle that you didn't die after fighting those two. For your information I didn't sent them to kill you Kiryu san. Im sorry if you think that way. " Kaname stand on the stair.

Antrun went in front of Kaname "Please Kiryu san let settle it in a non violent way. I'm sorry for their misunderstanding. I'm Athrun by the way; I will punish them ." Athrun hold his hand out to Zero.

"Thank for the kind word but I don't like playing mind game with you Athrun. Don't think I'm afraid of you girly boy. I'm here to take back Yuki from this monster." Zero aim his blood rose at athrun.

Then clapping sound can be heard behind them at the main door. Marik and Valgaav have return from cleaning job. Marik look surprise a smile on his face while Valgaav was shirtless with the gun shoot on his right shoulder.

"You are a dare devil to call Athrun taicho a girly boy to his face. Zero kiryu you just make yourself in to the list. It look like you really want to die and we just give you a change to live what rotten luck." Valgaav extended his claw ready to fight.

Ever one look at Athrun after what Valgaav said.

"I'm giving you a warring to you Kiryu Zero because it's the first time meet each other. I think your out stay you welcome in the moon dorm. As a parting gift I let it slide just for Yuki hime." Athrun went to Zero side so fast that zero surprise to see his face inches from him.

Athrun wisper in Zero ears "Yuki whisper is the Lucifer. Till that day you can't die." Zero was punch in the stomach so hard by Athrun that he fainted on the floor.

Ichijo , Aido and Kain , Ruka was surprise to see a shoot at Valgaav shoulder. The shoot could kill any vampire even a noble then Athrun and Marik was mysterious as the dark sky. They didn't forget the other girl, Anzu with Yuki right now. Each of them made their own conclusions that Yuki new friend was not ordinary vampire ether.

"What are we going to do with the dead body on the floor? I'm telling you that I'm not crying his sorry as back to his dorm. I just got back." Valgaav whining at Athrun.

"Stop your winning Val it's annoying. Do you want to join Kiryu too dream land? I don't mind you as punching back ether." Athrun was looking forward to bash Valgaav but Kaname but in.

"I think that enough for tonight. Aido and Kain will send Kiryu san back to his dorm .All of you return to you room." Kaname went up back the stair when Athrun grab his hand.

Kaname turn around and rufle Athrun hair " I will Athy . So don't worry too much".

Aido eyes and mouth went wide how that low life touches his Kaname sama and yet he got his hair ruffle like a little boy and he get to send Zero back to the Sun dorm life is so not fair.

Till next time ,

ELLIE31773


End file.
